What is your story?
by Samara Connor
Summary: What is your story?" asked a voice. This is my story or is it? After Edward Left in New Moon. Who wants to know bella's story and is the story just a figment of her imagination? B/E, AU, What if it was Victoria instead of Laurent in the Meadow?


The story is also here: http://www(Dot) polyvore (Dot) com/what_is_your_story/set?id=8788719 Along with a set I made for it. there is also a link on my profile.

------

"What is your story?" Asked the voice

-------

"Mommy, Tell us a story." The young Girl Said

"Yeah, Mom." The boy sitting next to him replied. The three little children sat on the floor looking up at me.

"Fine, What do you want to here a stpry about? Princes and princesses? Werewolves and witches, Vampires?" I could not help but chuckle at vampires.

"Tell us how you meet Daddy," The other little girl said as she messed with her brunette hair that was hanging in front of her face. My children sat there looking up at me.

" It was my first day of school here in Forks,"

"Meanwhile in spoons," Liz murmured what she thought was quiet enough for me not to hear.

I smiled lightly, They had heard this story before. "When I walked into The biology classroom he looked at me like I was a Demon strait from hell. From what Edward says I am lucky he did not kill me then, He said my time was up the day I walked into that classroom. I hid behind my hair, But he still glared at me. I had no clue why he could hate me when He had never even meet me. When I came back the next day he was not there, nor was he there any day that week afterwards."

"Mommy, Where did he go?" Liz asked who had moved onto the couch

"He went to Alaska, That is what he told me. A week later, I finally actually meet him a week after He disappeared. He was a god in my eyes. I saw him like any other girl who sees vampires."

"You saw him differently though," Sam hummed who had her back against the couch "You figured out his secret."

"She hassen't yet, Sam" Said the little bronze haired boy.

"But mom does, Edward." She said in a mocking tone

"Did you want me to continue? Or should I just let the two of you argue?"

"No, Mom." Both replied

" Okay, as I was saying, He saved me from a van which was about to crush me into smithereens. Then he ignored me for months. He saved me when I went to Post Angelus, After I figured out what he was. You know the rest. Now it is time for bed." Liz opened her mouth to argue and tell me to continue but she did not get the chance to because she yawned. "See time for bed." I kissed her head as she pouted.

The three children were now 17 Liz and Edward vampires, So was I. I looked 18. Liz was sitting next to Andrew, Edward next to Gabriella. Sam sat on top of her desk chating to Dillon a normal mourning. Sam hopped down and took her proper seat as the music teacher entered along with the other students. A angel stepped in to the classroom. All heads shot up at the notice of the new vampire within the school. There stood Edward. He was still 17, still looked like a god. But he had not noticed her like he had obviously noticed Andrew and liz. Liz smiled inascently at Edward. Burrowing the power of mind reading I almost laughed she was singing,

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here an' the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free an' lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

Edward looked utterly confused. "You can sit with Miss Iza Swan." She nodded to me.

I decided to listen to Edwards thoughts which seemed to be circling now around me. Jericho had Bella and Iza. Bella was a doctor, Iza was dark and mysterious. I hid behind my hair, in a sad attempt to not be noticed.

"Today I will be putting you into bands." She shot a look at liz "No trading band members, You will stay where I put you. I will call out your names along with your instrument or instruments in some of your cases."

"Herminia-Samara Swan, Acoustic Guitar, drums, But you also have a voice. Am I right?"

"yep!" She replied

"Lead singer and manager." She said handing her a card

"Dillon Bryant, Drums, and some vocals."

"Right."

"Tami Uzimakie, Electric and acoustic Guitar, and background singer."

"Yeah." Tami's hair was pure white today, and she looked extremely happy

"Mary Bryant, You have a voice to?"

"Correct." She said from her spot next to Tami

"Background signer as well," She said glancing at the small, Gloomy Marry Anne

"That is Group one." She said pointing to them

"Iza Swan, Electric and acoustic guitar, piano, and you as well have a voice.

"Yes." My voice showed no Emotion I hoped as I hid. But I did not need to borrow anyones power to here Edward's voice next to me. "Bella,"

"You will be lead singer." She said handing me my card.

"Edward Cullen. Piano, and some vocals." He took the card

"Emmett Cullen, You play electric guitar, Right?"

"And I rock." Chuckles erupted from the vampire

She rolled her eyes and handed him his card

"Alice Cullen, Background singer and manager." She said handing her, her card.

I listened half heartedly to what was going on after I had heard Alice Cullen. I wish I had the power to disaper. But I had never meet a vampire who could so Like Sam I could not.

"Bella, I'm so very sorry. I should never have left." He searched my eyes as we now sat in empty classroom. I could not hide the pain. Should I believe him I had spent 18 years almost completely alone. "Bella! I _swear_ that I didn't mean anything that I said that day! I _love_ you more than... There isn't a word that could explain how much _I love you_. I have been _completely miserable_ without **you!** I _can't do __**anything**_ without _thinking_ about you! I can't _even_ _**look**_ at _anyone else_, they aren't as perfect as you are! You are the only thing I've been able to think about for the last _eight__een_ years! _Your_ smile, _your_ laugh, _**even**__ your __**clumsiness**_ **I love you, Bella!**" He was looking into my eyes they were dark with hunger.

I could not help but smile. I had learned _a lot _in eighteen years one of those things I learned by watching my children grow up. Forgiveness was necessary to being able to live.

"I forgive you." I heard Alice's squeal as she bounced in, "She was just waiting for that wasen't she?"

"Yeah," Edward replied

"Come on, Come on." She squealed

"Do you Isabella Swan Take Edward to love and to hold forever."

"I do." I said

"And Do you Edward Masen-Cullen, Take Isabella to love and to hold forever.

"I do."

I now pronounce you Man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister said as Edwards kissed me.

**Not The End**


End file.
